MurB, the product of the murB gene from Escherichia coli, is being investigated as an example of a potential new target for the design and development of novel antibacterial therapeutics. We need synchrotron to collect high resolution native data and derivative data. The protein Microsomal triglyceride transfer protein (MTP) is important to the exchange of lipid species between biological membranes and is of interest as a target for control of cholesterol and triglyceride levels. We need synchrotron to obtain the native data we need to solve this structure.